Le Garçon Qui Avait Des Cheveux Foncés
by Amalia Lupin
Summary: Harry tue Voldemort avec des beignets aux oignons! Il doit garder son titre de roi du trône du mal secret sinon tout le monde va savoir que ya pris le role de Voldy! DES CONNERIES Vné lire!


**Titre **: Le Garçon Qui Avait Des Cheveux Foncés

**Auteure** : Amalia Lupin

**D.A.** : PAS A MWAA!!!!

**N.A.** : Ok Ok... j'avais rien à faire, pis ben... C'est tout

--

Voldemort : Harry Potter, tu t'es finalement décidé de te joindre à moi, le grand Lord Voldemort! Ensemble! Nos pouvoirs vont être grands! On va régner sur le monde entier!!!

Harry : (se prosterne devant Voldie) Oui mon maître, en honneur de mon alliance avec vous, j'ai fait des beignets, une recette spéciale des Dursleys!

Voldemort, ravi, pogne le plateau de beignets et en dévore un. Soudainement, il tombe par terre en toussant.

Mangemorts : (ne bougent pas) Kesk'on fait?

Harry : (donne un coup de pied à Voldemort, qui bouge pas )BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yé mort!

Mangemort no where : Comment t'as fait? Ca fait des années et des années qu'on essaie de faire ça!

Harry : y'a des oignons dans les beignets, Voldemort est allergique aux oignons.

Mangemorts : ooooooo

Harry : (fait apparaître un trône rouge et vert et fait un tit move cool ak sa baguette pour s'échanger de costume.apparaît ak un habit de père noël )CA VEUT PAS DIRE QUE MON TRONE EST ROUGE ET VERT que j'suis le PERE NOEL!!! (fait un autre tit move cool et apparaît habillé en maître du mal)

Snape :( pense) je vais pouvoir dire a dumbly que voldemort est maintenant mort mais que le garçon-qui-a-survecu-apres-avoir-été-habillé-en-pere-nowel a pris sa place au trône du mal! (part a courir comme dans les bonhommes(en relevant ses robes de mangemort pour pas planter a terre pis les salir, Harry n'aime pas les robes de (maintenant) ses mangemorts sales) jusqu'au château.)

-Au Château-

Snape arrive en retard à sa classe parce que il a finalement planter a terre pis ya pas eu le temps de changer de robes fek yé encore en robes de mangemorts.

La classe de potions :(regarde le prof entrer en courant)

Harry dans la classe de potions : (yeux deviennent tout grands )Mr. Snape! VOTRE ROBE EST SALE!

Snape : (fait un tit move pas cool ak sa baguette)(la tache disparaît )(commence a enseigner à la classe pis a gueuler sur longdubat pis rire de ron pis faire taire granger pis... etc, tout ce qu'il fait d'habitude)

Harry : (Full maniaque ak un couteau ds les mains, qu'il tien pardessus la tête à Hermione)

Dumbly : (entre dans la classe) J'ai une annonce a vous faire!

Toute la classe et Snape : Ôo...

Dumbly : Une source très fiable m'as dit que Voldemort à été tuer par des beignets aux oignons aujourd'hui même!

La classe : YAY!

Dumbly : Mais que kelkun d'autre avait pris le dessus du trône du mal...

La classe : Ohhhh....

Dumbly : MAIS que Il y avait des beignets frais pour tout le monde dans cette classe de potions!

La classe : YAY!!!

Dumbly : mais qu'ils étaient frais en 1956 et qu'ils sont aux oignons et que j'ai mis de la marmelade aux épinards dessus qui, est vraiment fraîche, celle la!

La classe : sais pas koi dire

Hermione :( Leve la main )Mais qui est votre source fiable monsieur???

Dumbly : Mon tit doigt

Hermione : Mais cest pas tres fiable ca monsieur!

Dumbly : Oui ce l'Est

Hermione : Mais ca parle meme pas!

Dumbly : JE SUIS PLUS VIEUX CEST MOI QUI A RAISON!

Hermione : Mais c'Est pas une rai-

Harry : (tue Hermione avec le couteau)

Trelawney : (apparaît dans la classe) J'avais prédit que un jour cette garce allait mourir! (scrute la classe ak ses grosse lunettes immenses qui sont grosses et gigantesques et grosses et tres tres tres grosses et tout...)(prend un faux air mysterieux )Et mon œil intérieur me dit que kelkun dans cette classe de potions cloche... Pas dans le genre de ding ding mais cloche...

Harry : (serre son couteau et regarde ron, qui est le seul a avoir vu harry tuer hermione)

--

ALORS? C'est un peu laid hein? Mais c'est pas grave! Les fautes, je fais pas vraiment attention(surtout les accents) mais bon, laisser un tit review stp?

-Amalia Lupin

(Au prochaine chap tata!)


End file.
